A wide variety of devices may include a display for visually presenting images and/or other information. Devices that include a display may include, for example, digital televisions, wireless communication devices, mobile telephones (e.g., cellular or satellite radio telephones), smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, video cameras, digital media players, video game consoles, video gaming devices, etc.
To render colors correctly on a display, a display processor may perform color correction on an image to be displayed in order to generate a color-corrected image. The display processor may cause the display to display the color-corrected image. Performing color correction may involve adjusting the colors in an image based on a target white point for the display. For example, some color correction techniques may adjust the colors in an image based on a color correction matrix (which may also be referred to as a color correction model) that is determined based on the target white point for the display. As another example, performing color correction may involve adjusting the colors in an image based on mapping the gamut of a display, which may be referred to as gamut mapping.